Softer side of Bakura
by peaceout2311
Summary: Yami gets hurt Bakura still is denying he loves him and Yami is head over heel what will happen when Bakura has to take care of him?


I do not own anything in this story, and I am only writing this because I so do not want to deal with cops, lawsuits and jail again.

Summary: Yami gets hurt Bakura still is denying he loves him and Yami is head over heel what will happen when Bakura has to take care of him?

The Softer Side of Bakura

Yami knew that he would die, very soon too, he was losing too much blood and the only person that he knew nearby was Bakura and he wouldn't help him would he? Oh the irony he thought, the only person nearby is the one that hates me and the one I am in love with. Well he was about to find out, he rang the doorbell and heard Bakura yelling to hold on a minute, yet that simple motion took too much out of him. As soon as he saw Bakura's face, he lost his grip on conscience and saw blackness.

Bakura heard the doorbell ring and briefly though of ignoring it. But for once something inside of him was telling him to answer it. Bakura yelled "HOLD ON A MINUTE," He opened the door to see that Yami was hurt and near death. Yami arm was at a wrong angle and his feet didn't look too right. He had plenty of bruises and cuts too. Yami then fainted and Bakura leaned forward and caught him.

He made a quick decision and decided to bring him inside and heal him, even though he didn't like him,

YA RIGHT a small voice in his brain said to him, you're in love with him and you know it. Then the rest of Bakura's brain beat that voice into a bloody pulp. Any ways as Bakura was thinking, even though he didn't like Yami, he was over the whole Egypt thing and found out it wasn't his fault. So now he still disliked him, but he didn't want him to die. He actually wanted to get to know him better.

He carried him onto the couch and washed the blood off with a rag. He had to wait for Yami to get up before he could address his arm and legs, true he was no doctor, but the ring had the power to heal wounds. But then Yami would leave and Bakura would never get another chance like this. Then a brilliant thought struck him, he would heal Yami enough so that it wasn't life threatening but not enough so that he could leave. True that was cruel and mean but Bakura was a coward, not in life but to his feelings; he still denied in his mind that he didn't love Yami.

Yami was stirring slightly. Yikes. He had to tell their lights in Egypt. He picked up the phone and called Ryou and put it on speakerphone. Ryou and Yugi were in Egypt with Malik and Marik. He looked to make sure that Yami was sleeping and he was.

"Hello this is Ryou speaking," said Ryou

"Ryou his is Bakura, I just found Yami on our doorstep, it looks like he got in a really bad fight," explained Bakura

"Well what do you want me to do about it, you are there, you take care of him," sighed Ryou

"WHAT came the outraged yell, you want me to take care of the person I have hated for 5000 years," exclaimed Bakura "Well I won't do it, you can come back here and do it yourself,"

Now thoroughly pissed Ryou said "Bakura me and Yugi are not coming home for our two month trip to Egypt just because you can't man up and take care of someone," After hearing Bakura's colorful curses he got even more determined "No you are taking care of Yami and If we come back and he isn't completely healed I give never let you watch another horror movie again," and with that he hung up.

"Stupid light," growled Bakura and walked over to the cupboard and found a roll of bandages. He walked over to where Yami was laying on the couch and decided that he would wrap his wound before he woke up. He didn't want to deal with him when he was waking up and bothering and wondering why he was doing this and all that. To be perfectly honest he didn't know why he was doing it himself either.

Do I need to tell you again, you are really in love with him said that same voice in his brain. SHUP UP Bakura told that voice in his brain or do you want to be beat up again. That shut that voice up.

He walked over and took off Yami's jacket and found himself gasping at the sight, it was horrid, the number of bruises and cuts he had, he must have gotten into one hell of a fight. He started wrapping the arm, apparently Yami felt like moving.

"Stop moving," Bakura said harshly

"No stop please Stop," Yami begged weakly

Bakura heart almost broke at the sight of that. What happened to him before he came here to make him react like this? The Pharaoh was proud he never begged. Never. He just hoped that Yami wanted to talk; Bakura didn't want to answer more questions from Yami's friends. That was another question, why did Yami come to him? Why not one of his friends and not the person that tried to kill him. Multiple times.

"Yami relax, open your eyes it's me Bakura, it is alright I'm not going to hurt you. Relax, open your eyes," said Bakura kindly.  
>Yami did as he was told and relaxed a little when he saw that it wasn't the people he got in a fight with. Then he remembered this was Bakura and kept trying to move away. Would Bakura help him, or just leave him there to die, or even hurt him more? With this he tried to escape even harder.<p>

Bakura saw that he was trying to get away more as Bakura had to calm him down or he would hurt himself. "Yami relax, I'm not going to hurt you, you collapsed on my doorstep remember? I brought you in here. Don't worry," Bakura said kindly.

"Ba-ba-Bakura" stuttered Yami

"Shuush don't talk it will take too much effort," Bakura said kindly. God when will he stop acting like a baby. He was getting tired of playing mommy. He nearly slapped himself. God did he have no heart, what if Yami had been raped. Bakura soon thought out that thought too, unless the rapist was kind enough to put Yami's clothes back on, he wasn't raped. Then what did happen to him?

Yami stopped struggling when he heard that voice. It seemed as if Bakura really did care about him, and heal him.

"Yami hold still, and give me back you arm, I'm trying to wrap it," asked Bakura. He was getting slightly agitated, he knew yami was hurt, but would it kill him to just sit still for a minute? God!

Then all of a sudden it seemed as if the felling came back in Yami's body. It hurt so bad, everything did, he wished Bakura would help him, the pain was extreme. He let out he most painful scream that Bakura had ever heard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,"howled Yami.

To Bakura it sounded like an animal in pain, one that didn't know why he was in pain and didn't know how to stop it. To put it simply it broke Bakura's heart and soul. Yami was hurt and he needed Bakura's help. He realized now he had Yami's life in his hands, and he could easily end it. As that thought passed thought bakura's head he threw it out in, in fact he kicked it out. He could hurt yami, in this position yami couldn't even fight back, but for once he didn't want Yami in pain he didn't want him hurt he wanted him safe, he wanted to protect him.

Looking down at Yami, he could see his face in pure agony, Bakura couldn't take that look anymore, he had to help Yami, he had too.

Bakura made a quick decision and decided to give up on trying to wrap Yami's wound; Yami was moving too much and sounded like he was in a whole lot of pain. He decided to heal it with the ring and then set it. But he knew that using the power would drain him but if it would put Yami out of this pain then it would be worth it.

"Yami I'm going to heal you with my ring, but it can only heal you so much, and I will be tired after it, so don't be surprised if I collapse," said Bakura

The look on Yami face had a question on it and Bakura guessed it right "No Yami it will not hurt you, it will just fell like a tingly feeling," answered Bakura

"Please quickly. Hurts so bad," begged Yami, his movements were getting weaker and Bakura saw that if he didn't heal him soon he would pass out again, and this time Bakura didn't know if he would wake up.

In any other situation Bakura would have made fun of Yami begging and would have made him beg more. But this was Yami's life and it was in his hands. Bakura nodded and gripped the ring but said a few words in Ancient Egyptian and both Yami's and Bakura's bodies glowed gold. This went on for a few minutes until the light stopped and Bakura collapsed on the floor.


End file.
